


Maybe We'll be Okay.

by NormalIsntInMyVocabulary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Beta read cause I want to live fast and die like right now, Poor piano, connor loves markus like anxiety loves me, god theyre so fuckin gay, it fucked me up but what are ya gonna do, its an whole ass mood, slight angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary/pseuds/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary
Summary: Connor misses the sound of Markus's piano. But he got more than he expected.





	Maybe We'll be Okay.

Some things are better left forgotten. In the darkest of nights, on ruthless winter nights, whispers of the days that have passed should fall on deaf ears. It’s dangerous to go chasing these lies false hope coils and twists into silhouettes of what we crave. Connor knew this. He knew it more than anyone, and knew never to chase a dream you know is foolish.

So then why was he here? Hoping he’d hear the gentle tap of shoes coming down the stairs so he could catch a glimpse of the one person that mattered. As his feet came to a stop, the wood creaking under his shoes, his fingers traced a black key on the dust-covered piano. He wanted to play something for those he missed; for those who couldn’t stand by his side anymore, and the ones he didn’t deserve to have now. His fingers twitched with a strong need to hear those notes again--just to let this dim reality fade away and lull himself into thinking he was only listening to such a enchanting melody.

But he knew he could never recreate what Markus did. He wouldn’t let the touch of his fingers taint the only thing pure they had left. Not when Connor knew he’d need to let Markus have one thing he wouldn’t want to burn. He shouldn’t be here. But we all do foolish things in the name of ...well, Connor didn’t know why he was doing it. He doesn’t know why he needs to be near Markus, but he knows he’s safe with him.

His touch lingered on the key just a moment longer, almost able to hear the cry of the strings within, begging to be used. Prying his hand away, he walked into the painting studio, the lights coming on as he flicked the switch. Connor gave a small awe in amazement at the painting on the wall, it holding no definable shape. It was chaotic; swirls of color met with harsh lines of gray, as well as a small sketch peeking through where the paint was just a tad too thin. The thought of the paint being wet only swept through his mind for a mere second before he rested his hand against the creation.

Something changed within that minute, Connor’s complexion cracking under the stench of paint thinner. What was only his hand, soon turned to his entire back pressed against the painting, knowing that it was Markus who created such a mesmerizing piece. He could almost feel the way Markus’s hand pushed the brush around; envisioning the sharp jerks of his arm as he swiped it across. He leaned on the painting with such desperation, a cave in his chest only being echoed into by the slight whirring of fans inside him. He wanted to watch Markus paint, or to even see him in the corner of his eye.

No, he wanted to be able to speak to him again, to have faint brushes of their hands with a passing smile. He wanted the hands that worked so skillfully with stone to try and put the shambles he was in back together. Perhaps Connor could be his next masterpiece, but all that’s written for him is horror. He wanted to grow old with Markus, and to travel the world with him to create over a hundred lifetimes of experiences with him. He _wanted_ to love him.

_But he can’t._

He refrained from ever chasing after the one thing he wanted. It wasn’t because he was afraid, but because he knew he’d only weigh Markus down and tear him apart. So, he remained in the shadows, knowing for a fact Markus had grown to despise him for never being there when he needed him. Connor could live with Markus hating him if it meant Markus would get to find someone who made him truly happy. So as he closed his eyes, letting his breathing come to a slow and rhythmic song of sorrow, he cherished the moment he got to feel so close to Markus.

_Footsteps._

_Why were there footsteps?_

Connor’s eyes shot open, him jolting away from the painting soon after. Markus wasn’t supposed to be home now, at least so Connor thought. What if he got caught? It wasn’t like he’d ever done this before, but surely he wouldn’t get the chance to explain that to Markus. Racing over to the light-switch, he cast the room into shadows once again, pressing himself flush against the wall in an attempt to not be seen in case the other curiously came in. Footsteps, one right after another, all getting closer as Connor tensed up.

 _Nothing_.

That’s what came after for a handful of tortuously slow minutes where the air didn’t even seem to dare to move. But soon a new sound filled the stiff space; the faint calling of a single key from the long forgotten piano. It’s hollow sound echoed through the cold home, cascading down the halls and through the doors like a scream that sought to be looked at. Then came another one, it deeper than the prior. Yet another, the humming from the sound almost making Connor shake. It wasn’t until he heard the creaking of the piano seat, soon followed by a series of keys being caressed that his tense body began to relax.

As if being lulled to sleep, Coonor’s eyes grew heavy, unable to keep them open apart from his eyes fluttering in a failed struggle. With his eyes closed, Connor rested all his weight on the wall as if he’d collapse, the serenade of hauntingly melodic notes putting his thrashing thoughts to rest. Everything was always fast with Connor, but he let the moment of peace resonate through him, just to calm his nerves for once.

Nothing was hidden in those notes. He could hear the slight tremor in Markus’s fingers, as well as the faint tapping of his foot to keep the beat steady. Connor could envision the way Markus chewed on his bottom lip when he played, and even hear the whisper of his breathing among his song. So why couldn’t he remember the warmth of his touch, or the joy his smile brought him?

It took everything he had for Connor to not rush out there and see him, knowing even a glance would make his problem’s melt away for the mumbles of morning to deal with. That it’d bring him utter joy to see his eyes, even if for a moment, and that his voice could make the worst of nights seem like they might be okay; that _Connor_ might be okay.

But he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew his nights would continue to be restless, and that his problems would drown him in their madness. What could he do now? So close to the man he adored, but being out of his reach, he did the only sensible thing.

A small tear trickled down the side of his cheek, soon ushering on a river as he sunk to the floor. Androids weren’t supposed to be able to feel pain, so why did he feel this way? Nothing in him was harmed, but his chest felt like it was pried open and ripped apart. He couldn’t breathe, him only choking out a muffled line of begging for forgiveness in the faintest whisper he could muster.

The piano stopped.

“Connor,” a sharp voice stated, the air soon falling back to silence. “Come here.”

Terror was the first thing that struck Connor, scrambling to get off the floor with a wide-eyed expression. Was he going to kick him out, or was he going to tell him to never return?

“Please?”

He stood there for a moment, unsure if Markus knew he was actually there, or if he was making a blind assumption. Regardless, he cracked the door open, prying it apart just enough to watch Markus. The man with his back turned towards Connor turned his head to catch a glimpse from the corner of his eye. There was no point in hiding anymore.

“Come here Connor,” Markus repeated, his voice softer than before.

Connor’s tight grip on the door melted away as he mindlessly pushed past the door, his thoughts seeming to come to a halt as soon as his name left Markus’s lips. Yet even his voice didn’t stop the tears that streaked his face, wanting to hear his name again.

Stopping near the piano, his eyes darted around to watch the light glisten off the midnight instrument, attempting to avoid the gaze Markus had locked on him. He parted his lips to apologize, but no sound dared to leave him.

But perhaps they didn’t need words. Maybe there was nothing to say. Markus was still, watching Connor like he was an unknown beauty. He knew they certainly didn’t need to speak, moving his hand across the white keys once again. No sound came from him though, not letting the piano speak for him just yet. However, his hand slid off the piano to brush against the tips of Connor’s soft fingertips.

At first, Connor’s hand jerked away, the simple touch reacting like a jolt of electricity as it made his chest tense up. But when Markus’s tender touch danced like a feather against him again, he didn’t pull away. Everything was telling Connor to leave, but the only thing that mattered was telling him to stay with a simple gaze.

As Markus held a gentle grip on Connor’s hand, he led it towards one of the keys, pulling Connor along with it. Once again, Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Markus shook his head, pressing one of Connor’s fingers down onto the key to elicit a sickenly sweet hum from the strung beast.

What was one key turned into Markus nudging Connor’s hand across a handful, Markus letting his other hand continue the song once again. There was a moment of apprehension before Connor sat down next to Markus, letting his hand slip free from Markus’s grasp as the other man continued to confess to him through the heavy notes surrounding them. It didn’t take long for Connor to rest his head on Markus’s shoulder, able to feel the synthetic muscle moving delicately with each movement of his hands; to feel the warm coming off of fabric of his suit jacket  pressed against Connor’s cheek.

All his problems were for tomorrow. Right now he wanted to be here with him, and to let Markus melt the horrors away. Connor’s jaw tightened up, his softened glance fluttering shut as there was a bare tremble in his bottom lip. For a few minutes, Connor was happy, and that’s more then he would ever ask for.

The music faded into silence, leaving them there. Something was shared between them; a sense of vulnerability. To be so raw and exposed to someone else, but to know that such a thing was needed weighed down on the air, making it difficult to breathe.

Then, the warmth faded. As Markus shifted his weight, pulling away from Connor ever-so-slightly, he stopped when Connor’s breathing froze. Markus couldn’t stand to see the look on Connor’s face; a look of fright as he moved. He didn’t want to scare the other into thinking he was leaving, so he stayed there with him.

“Please,” Markus told him in a hushed whisper, not able to make himself speak any louder. There was a brief moment before Connor finally opened his eyes, glancing at Markus with vulnerability written into his core. “Stay.”

One simple nod was all it took for Markus to abandon the piano keys, his hands racing to clasp onto Connor.  A trembling embrace pushed their troubles away, realizing the only thing that mattered was this very moment. There was a slight tug, Connor moving with the hands that held him steady on to Markus’s lap. Watching Connor’s every move, Markus’s eyes locked onto his parted lips, trailing up to dance along the soft shadows cast onto his features. “Say something. I want to hear your voice.”

Connor was hesitant to speak, but his voice eventually left him. “Markus,” His name was like sugar on his lips. “Think about what we’re doing,” it was almost a plead.

“I have,” Markus was quick to respond. “Too many times without you here with me.” His words caught Connor off guard, Markus watching the way one of his brows arched. “Tell me you want me to let go, and you can leave like nothing ever happened.”

Silence. No answer was given, but that was loud enough Markus as his heart beat jumped into his throat. There shared a stare, teasing around the subject before Markus leaned in. Brushing his lips against Connor’s neck, his warm breath rolling against Connor’s skin was begging for permission to finally have him.   

His begs were answered with Connor pushing himself closer against Markus’s chest, tensing up at the sweltering lips against his tender skin. Markus peppered his neck in small, quick kisses, practically frantic to catch every open inch with his mouth. His heart seemed to stutter as he heard Connor clear his throat, something hidden inside it that he wanted to draw out of the cop. Markus’s hands rested on Connor’s hips, grabbing at him like his life depended on it, when an idea crept into the back of his mind.

Connor couldn’t stop a brief whimper as Markus pulled away from Connor, watching his chest rise and fall with adoration. “You trust me, right?” Markus asked, Connor giving a singular nod in return. With that, Markus carefully moved Connor around on his lap, Markus able to have Connor’s back flush against his chest. “Think you can play a song for me then?”

“I don’t know how to play any songs,” Connor replied, a faint chuckle against the back of his neck making his spine shiver.

“That’s alright, I’ll teach you.” His hands caressed Connor’s sides before trailing up his shoulders and down his arms, settling on his hands. He noticed Connor’s shoulders tense, placing a reassuring kiss to the base of his neck. “You're safe, relax.”

His hands led Connor’s, letting him press down on certain keys to elicit a harmonious choir from the piano, as if it knew the fresh set of fingers gliding against it. It wasn’t any distinct piece, letting Connor get used to the feeling of the keys cold polish against his fingers. However, when he felt like Connor should play an actual piece, he reached a hand beyond Connor’s, touching the screen where the music sheets would be resting.

After swiping through some sections of music, Connor reached up and stopped him. “Let’s play that one,” he finally commented, one catching his eye.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to start you off on something that hard.”

“I think you’ll be able to teach me,” he replied, able to hear the smile spreading across Markus’s face as chuckled.

With the song selected, his hand eagerly reunited with Connor’s, guiding him to the keys that needed to be pressed against. “Try to speed it up,” Markus instructed in a soft tone, Connor doing as he said.

It turned from Markus tugging on Connor’s hands to him just resting his against Connor’s elegant fingers, admiring how soft and fragile his movements were. However, one thing did catch him with a slight frown; the way Connor played. “Put some more emotion into it,” Markus paused. “The piano isn’t going to bite you.” The joke seemed to make Connor at least relax more. “Don’t just play the piano, let it keep you for the moment.”

“Keep me?” Connor repeated, shortly followed by the faintest laugh. “And if I don't know how?”

“Then I’ll show you,” there was a flutter in Markus’s chest, daring to suggest it making his skin tingle. “That is, if you’ll let me.”

There was a long minute that dragged by before Connor finally replied, his voice a whisper as he spoke. “Show me.” His heart was beating faster as Markus’s hands tediously dragged away from Connor’s hands, returning to his shoulders and finally settling on his sides.

“Play, and try to put how this feels into your song,” Markus instructed, a smile dancing on the corners of his mouth as Connor’s hands began to move again. His lips brushed against the warm skin on the back of Connor’s neck, finally taking it into his mouth and pressing his tongue against it. Markus could hear a wrong note like a crass insult as Connor’s hand twitched, not moving his mouth again until Connor played the correct note.

Letting his tongue roam against the silk Connor called flesh, Markus didn’t hesitate to scrape his teeth against him before running over it with his tongue again. His fingers clasped onto the ends of Connor’s jacket, tugging on it before he managed to get the heavy fabric to slide off one shoulder. Markus didn’t push any further until Connor pressed back against him, a whine emerging from him as Markus pulled his lips away.

He quickly complied to the silent request, placing another kiss against his neck before leaving a trail of kisses up to his ear. “How do you feel now?” Markus asked quietly, Connor not giving a response in the way Markus expected. He was taken by surprise when Connor shifted his hips to press them firmer against Markus, causing the other to grip at his hips to hold him still. “Connor,” his voice was lower, brushing his lips against the shell of Connor’s ear. “Tell me.”

There was a visible shiver, Connor’s hands pausing as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Please, continue. You feel nice against me,” he finally answered his question, a sharp hitch in his breathing at Markus’s reaction.

Markus rolled his hips up against Connor in one slow gesture, pushing Connor’s hips down against himself. “Don't stop playing,” he muttered, Connor quickly complying as his hands began to move again. One slow roll turned into another, each one getting closer to each other until he was grinding up against Connor. He hummed as he drew out a greedy groan from Connor’s throat, noting as he played a note for too long. “You’re holding you’re notes too long,” Markus remarked, his hips going still for a moment. “Most of this song is slow,” with that, he gave another slow brush of his hips. “But this part is supposed to be fast and-” before he finished, his gentle movement turned into a sharp thrust up against Connor, letting him gasp before he spoke again. “-Ruthless.”

As Connor’s hands sped up, so did Markus. Connor could hardly focus on the music as he desperately tried to grind back against Markus, settling for getting to bounce his hips every so often when Markus thought he was doing well. “Markus-” he stammered out,  getting a small grunt from the other.

“Will you stand up for me?” Markus asked, his voice dripping in a coo that made Connor melt. He let go of Connor’s hips, watching him as he stood up, his hands never leaving the piano. “Now stay like that for just a minute.”

Connor could hear Markus fumbling with some fabric, his focus finally settling on the song despite the awkward angle for his wrists. His hands struck the wrong keys again when Markus’s hands crept along his sides, settling on the hem of his pants.

His movements froze when the awful note rung in his ears, watching Connor. “Tell me to stop if you’re not okay.” There was an apprehensive minute between the two, but Connor whined out Markus’s name, giving him an answer.

He couldn’t make work of getting rid of the fabric fast enough, barely pushing it down to his knees before clawing at Connor’s steady hips. Pulling Connor to sit back down, he groaned when he could finally feel Connor’s hot flesh against his own. Markus didn’t even pull down or remove his own pants, just undoing enough to free himself so he could rutt against Connor without so much as a second thought. “Don't you let those hands stop,” Markus ordered, listening to the Connor’s desperate notes while grabbing at any skin he could get a hold of.

His focus came to a complete halt was Markus mindlessly grinded against him, Connor pushing back with his legs spread across his lap. “Markus, don't tease me,” he whined loudly, as if he was protesting.

“You can’t possibly know how many times I thought of doing this.” It seemed as if Markus didn’t even register Connor’s words until after the fact. “I can’t help it,” the rest of that sentence drew off into silence, Markus finally using one hand to slip between Connor’s legs.

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a startled moan, his hips jerking up against the hand that was now wrapped around his cock. “Sing for me,” Markus ordered, his fingers exploring every inch of skin Connor had to offer. His pulse jumped as Connor moaned his name, Markus’s heart failing to beat a few times as his eyes grew heavy. “Your pace is off,” Markus finally noticed, the offhanded notes not carrying into the air. “Follow this pace.” He adored the way Connor tensed up under his hands, pumping his fingers around Connor’s cock to the beat of the music, or at least what it should be.

It took a few tries before Connor finally could play at the right pace, helplessly rocking his hips between grinding back against Markus and pushing up into his warm, tight hand with a shameless moan. The fan in his chest were whirring, barely able to hear the music over the throbbing in his head from Markus’s words that lit his skin on fire. “There you go,” Markus cooed. “Perfect, just like that.” There was a small grunt from Markus as Connor rolled back against him, the friction between them almost like. “Fuck--just like that,” he repeated, groaning against him as he let go of Connor’s hip to grab his ass and spread him apart.

His cock twitched in Markus’s hand, arching his back like a drawn bow. Markus was taken back by it, mesmerized by how easily he bent like that before circling Connor’s entrance with his finger.

A loud moan tore away from Connor’s throat, pushing back to take the slim digit before moving back and forth against it. He could hear Markus gasp before biting his lip, surprised at just how eager Connor was to have him. “Fucking hell,” Markus muttered, his eyes locked onto watching his finger slide in and out of the man he adored. “Faster Connor, move those pretty hips faster for me.”He was all too happy to comply, rocking back onto his finger before almost pulling off entirely. Connor was slow to take him back in, the wet squelch of the clear liquid inside him sliding on to Markus’s finger making him call out for him.

Markus’s coy grin was gone as soon as he heard his name fall from Connor’s lips, moving his hand away from Connor’s dripping cock to still his hips. He listened to Connor rapid panting, loving the way his name fell from his lips. “Slow your pace down,” he demanded, his voice rumbling in his chest. As the song turned into a drawn out serenade, Markus slid in another finger, spreading him as his fingers were covered with the clear lubricant. “I didn’t know you came lubricated,” Markus joked. “Seems like they thought of everything with you, didn’t they?”

Connor wasn’t given anytime to answer, only able to cling onto the keys as Markus torturously slid his fingers in and out along with the beat. “Say my name again,” Markus demanded, thrusting his fingers inside Connor. “Sing for me.”

A serenade of moans tore away from him, his stomach tensing up like a knotted coil as cried out Markus’s name, his body trembling with each twitch of his fingers buried inside him. “More-” he managed to pant out, shifting his hips with a whine. He whimpered when Markus stopped, trying to move his hips on his own, but the hand digging into it wouldn’t let him.

It seemed as if Markus had encountered an error in his system, needing a few minutes to compute exactly what just left Connor’s mouth. Who knew one word could mess him up so much? Regardless, he pulled his fingers out, using his now free hand to steady Connor as he pressed the head of his cock against Connor. “You’re so close to being done,” Markus said, looking at the digital music sheet. “Finish for me, you’re doing so good.”

His words shook Connor, only able to give a nod as he continued, his body writhing and shaking from heat. A loud cry of Markus’s name echoed in the room, drowning out the music as he pushed into Connor, grunting at this way his beautiful voice sounded. “Such a perfect voice.” Markus pulled Connor’s hips up before slamming them back down onto him, earning another cry. “All for me,” he moaned against Connor’s ear. “God, you feel so amazing on my cock. Move your hips for me.”

As soon as Markus’s grip loosened on Connor’s hips, he bounced his hips as fast as he could, shamelessly letting all his pleas and moans out into the open, heavy air. He couldn’t think of anything else but Markus, his eyes glazed over as his head was thrown back with a loud, lust-coated call of his name.

Markus’s cock twitched inside Connor, watching as it made him writhe. “Faster, you’re so damn close--” he let out a moan, bucking up into the warmth of the other man. “Connor! Fuck!” He gripped onto the piano stool, his eyes barely open as he focused on the music sheet.

He hit the final note, Markus’s hands frantically gripping Connor’s hips again before jerking the both of them up. Pressing Connor against the piano as the loud thud of the piano stool falling backwards echoed in the room, Markus wasted no time in slamming into Connor as hard as he could. Each thrust made Connor’s trembling body rock against the piano, a few keys being stuck as he tried to find somewhere to put his hands and hold on. “You feel so good Connor,” Markus groaned, Connor pressing back against him with each thrust. “Shit, you’re so tight-”

Connor’s stomach felt more like molten lava, trying to find a way to get rid of the tension in his body. A warning flashed across his eyes, but he didn’t even bother to read it as he heard Markus finally cry out his own name. Connor shivered as Markus came, his own cock dripping with beads of cum as he wanted to chase his release.

Markus’s hips rutted sparratically as he came, slowing down until he finally stopped. Connor nearly cried in protest, his grip on the piano tightening. There was a slight pause before Markus pulled out, tugging on Connor until they were facing each other. “What is it?” Markus asked with a coy grin, already knowing the answer as Connor’s cock ws covered with his own pre-cum. “Is this you’re issue?” He asked, pressing his own cock right against Connor’s.

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip with a red flush going from ear to ear. “Please Markus,” his voice was cracking, it breaking into static at one point. “Let me cum, please.”

“And lose such a pretty sight?” There was no hesitation in his response. “If anything, I wish I could see you like this all the time. Knowing that I’m the one who is lucky enough to look at such a masterpiece.” Markus held Connor’s side with one hand, the other snaking into his brown, sweat-dripping locks. “Watch how well you take me,” he drew out his words as he pressed himself back into Connor, groaning at his own warmth inside him.

Connor’s eyes locked onto the maddening sight; Markus’s already twitching cock sliding in and out of himself, and how easy his body stretches to take in everything Markus has to offer. Their sweat-glistening skin pressed against each other as Markus hungrily kissed him, prodding his tongue at Connor’s bottom lip. There was no fight about it, Connor opening his mouth to let Markus explore and memorize every surface in his wet, warm mouth.

They would've kissed until the hours grew dark, letting Markus devour each deliciously sweet moan Connor could make until Connor pulled away. “I can’t-” He began, his ragid breathing cutting his words off short as he shivered. “It’s too hot in here Markus, please-”

“It’s alright baby,” Markus hummed, seeing that Connor didn’t deny the new name. “Just relax, you’re safe with me.” He knew well that Connor couldn’t handle much more, the fans inside him sounding more like a jet engine.

“Markus,” he whined, another warning flashing across his eyes. A tinge of worry leaked into his voice, his muscles tensing up as Marcus continued to thrust into him.

Another warning, and another whimper.

Markus’s hips slowed down, his thrusts slow and deep as he nearly made the piano shake. “Sh, I know baby.” He tried to comfort Connor, trying to get him through it without seeming to panic. “You trust me, right?” There was an immediate nod. “Then let me give you this. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I wouldn’t let that happen.” His voice as tender, placing a hand on Connor’s cheek as tears swelled in Connor’s eyes with another error.

“I want to let you know how amazing you make me feel. It’s going to get a little bit warmer, is that alright?” Markus was careful now, seeing just how fragile Connor was. He’s never seen Connor this vulnerable, his heart leaping at the chance to make him feel safe in his embrace. With a nod from Connor, his voice cutting out completely, Markus’s pace stayed slow as he watched Connor with utter adoration. “You’re almost there,” he smiled, taking Connor’s chin between his thumb and his fingers. “You’re so beautiful Connor, I absolutely love it.” There was a slight pause, him leaning in with his lips inches away from Connor’s. “Actually...I just love you.”

Before Connor cold react, Markus pressed his lips against him, freeing his hand so he could stroke at Connor’s begging cock. There was only a few more grunts before Markus swallowed a cry of his own name from Connor, his hand stopping as Connor came against his fingers and his own stomach. With a few more thrusts, letting Connor ride out what he deserved for as long as he could, Markus moaned as he filled Connor up.

Both of them stayed there for what seemed like hours, just trying to catch their breath as they clung onto each other. He slipped out of Connor, already missing how warm he is, but his attention was drawn to the man clinging onto him, his eyes barely open. “You must be completely exhausted,”Markus joked with a slight grin in pride.

“I could’ve overheated,” Connor barely was able to get his words out between his labored breathing.

“I know,” Markus paused before chuckling. “I wouldn’t let that happen. I would’ve stopped if I you were a few minutes closer.” He gave a soft kiss to the corner of Connor’s mouth, helping him to his feet and off the piano. “Can I carry you?”

Connor showed off a tired smile, Markus’s heart fluttering. “You don’t need to ask that Ma-” he nearly yelped when he was scooped up, not expecting it as soon as Markus got permission. “Is this how you treat most people?” Connor jokes.

“Only people I love,” Markus replied with a playful smile, Connor rolling his eyes as he we carried to and up the stairs.

“Well good thing I love you too, otherwise this would be awkward.” With a shared glance, Markus closed the bedroom door behind them.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , Connor will be okay.


End file.
